The objective of this project is to study the late effects of radiation in cervical cancer by updating work which we have previously done on this subject. We propose to obtain an additional seven to eight years of follow-up information, including cause of death among a group of 497 women treated in Connecticut and California between 1932 and 1951 for cancer of the uterine cervix. With the additional data, we will study frequency and type of subsequent tumors, survival patterns, and distributions of cause of death by radiologic dosage administered at time of initial treatment.